


Learning Something New

by IdolDaydreams



Series: Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdolDaydreams/pseuds/IdolDaydreams
Summary: Even in the oldest, most time-tested relationships, you learn something new every day.





	

When Jongin suggested an evening in, you didn’t object. It’s the first either of you have had in quite some time, both separately and as a couple. Work obligations for you lately have been piling up. Fantastic for your wallet, but an inconvenience at best for everything else. A few days ago, Jongin joked you’re almost as busy as he is. You humored him with a laugh, but really, you just wanted this. Quiet time.

The two of you are settled by the arm of the couch, his back cornered against it as you sit between his legs. You’re watching one of his new favorites. For you the jury is still out, but you promised to give it a fair chance. Jongin is bare-faced and barefoot as the universe intended, his hair tousled. Out of the corner of your eye, you notice his toes move and flex with his emotions. Little weird, but cute. Like his own private dance.

You admit you’re a little distracted by his hold on you. His hands roam freely, chaste touches you’re certain he doesn’t notice. It’s nice, but you’re no closer to a verdict than you were when the show started. Still, you don’t have the heart to stop him. Your hands do some roaming of their own, wandering independent of you. The monotony of it even makes you a little sleepy.

Until Jongin’s fingertips brush the crook of your elbow. A tremble shoots up your spine. You yelp, snatching your arm away. When you turn to look at him, he’s looking back at you with wide puppy eyes.

“What was that?” he asks, suppressing a laugh.

You give him a half-hearted scowl. “Don’t do that.”

Jongin smirks, a mischievous glint in his eye. “What? This?” He moves to touch your arm again, but you flex your elbow before he can get to the sensitive skin.

Your scowl deepens. He doesn’t seem impressed. “Yes. That.”

This time, he laughs loud and in full. Whatever attention he was paying to the show is now tossed aside in the face of his new discovery. “I didn’t know you were ticklish! That’s so cute.” 

“Don’t get any ideas,” you warn. “You’ll be watching this by yourself.”

Jongin offers you his best pout, which admittedly is a very disarming one. He apologizes, and you settle back against him. For the span of an episode or two, the world returns to a more innocent time when he didn’t know you were ticklish. You, perhaps stupidly, leave the crooks of your elbows exposed - even within easiest reach. You’re just about to get up for a snack when he grabs you by the forearm and tickles.

In your rush to escape, you collapse between the couch and the table. What could have been a yelp becomes a rather unmanly shriek. Jongin crashes down with you. Despite the collision, he doesn’t relent. He traps you between his legs, tickling fingers probing for other weak points. You laugh hysterically despite yourself, gasping his name and demands to stop. He listens only when he’s had his fill.

“That’s it,” you proclaim, pausing to catch your breath. “I’m not watching anything with you now.”

Jongin sits back on his calves, coming to rest near your lower thighs. Again he puts on his most disarming pout. “You don’t mean that.”

With a little struggle, you squirm out from beneath him. “You’re right, but I’m definitely not sharing my snack.” The sound of disappointment as you stand almost changes your mind.


End file.
